


Helpless And Unsatisfied

by ThomasJeffeson



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: AU, F/M, Pining, This isn't historically accurate, Unrequited Love, literally just having fun writing this, obviously cause its an au but like all the dates and other stuff are messed up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-03-26 07:43:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13853172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThomasJeffeson/pseuds/ThomasJeffeson
Summary: Eliza and Alexander meet at the Winter's Ball and quickly fall in love with each other, yet when Eliza saw that Angelica was interested in him she ignored how she felt and set them up together.  An Au if Eliza gave up Hamilton instead of Angelica





	1. A Winter's Ball

Eliza was enjoying herself as she saw her older sister dazzle the room, dancing with old General Washington. Every man went to talk to her, Angelica was never interested in any of them.

Sometimes she wondered what it would be like to be Angelica, she was so clever, witty, and beautiful. Eliza simply stood in her shadow, but she was content with that until tonight.

A young solider walked in and just like that stole her heart, he would never be interested in her of course or so she thought.

Alexander walked in him and his eyes landed on the pretty brunette with the most beautiful brown eyes he had ever seen, he felt like he was struck with lightening upon seeing her.Her face turned red when she noticed he was looking at her. He quickly made his way over to her,

''May I have this dance'' He extended his hand to her, and her blushed deepened.

''Of course'' She accetped.

''My name is Alexander Hamilton'' He told her

''Elizabeth Schuyler. It's a pleasure to meet you," She gave him a sweet smile, her words were delicate and soft

''If it takes fighting a war for us to meet it would have been worth it'' He meant it as well, she was by far the most beautiful woman he had ever met, not to mention a Schuyler. It couldn't be more perfect

Eliza felt giddy at his words. He was actually into her! Everyone would go after Angelica, but someone for once was interested in her and perhaps that would be enough.

''Well, thank you Ms.Schuyler for this dance, I hope to talk to you again later'' He kissed her hand.

''As do I, Mr.Hamilton'' She smiled, and walked away she was so excited. He wanted her, he could be hers!

''Who is he?'' Angelica asked, curious looking at Alexander.

''His name is Alexander Hamilton'' She said, smiling to herself.

''Where's his family from?'' a look of confusion crossed her face, she never heard that name before.

''I'm not sure'' Eliza simply didn't bother to ask.

''Well that one could certainly satisify'' The way she said it, it was teasingly, but some seriousness in her voice. She looked at Angelica's face, she realized her older sister wanted him too.

Eliza realized that no matter how much it broke her heart, she couldn't have Alexander not when Angelica was clearly into him, she couldn't do that to her sister.

she made her way over to Alexander, he was talking to one of the men he arrived with, he was freckled and had his hair up in a ponytail.

''Ms.Schuyler'' Alexander spotted her and turned his attention to her.

''Oh please, call me Eliza'' She told him.

''Alright then Eliza, back for more I see'' He smiled at her, and felt butterflies in her stomach, but ignored them. She needed to accept that he couldn't be her.

She shook her head, and simply grabbed him by the arm.

''Where are you taking me?'' He asked her, confusion on his face.

''I'm about to change your life'' She forced a smile, and believed that statement Alexander meeting Angelica will change everyone's lives.

''I think you already have'' There was a sincerity to his words, a truth that he believed wholeheartedly that made Eliza's mouth a little dry, and her heart flutter.

Eliza stopped and let go of Alexander once they met Angelica.

''Angelica Schuyler'' She introduced herself.

''Schuyler?'' touching his ear awkwardly he turned to face Eliza.

''My sister'' She proudly exclaimed.

In this moment Alexander realized three things at the same time.

Number one, Eliza was interested in him, he knew it, he could tell by her blush and the way she looked at him she couldn't be more obvious. Yet why would she introduce him to her sister, perhaps Eliza realized Angelica was also smitten and decided to back down and let her have him. Why would she do that though? Maybe Eliza valued Angelica's happiness over her own. He knew then there will be no way to win her over, she wouldn't want her sister to be unhappy.

Number two,Angelica was the oldest Schuyler sister. He'd still be marrying into one of the most rich families, it was the power he needed to push himself in the proper direction in his career. It was an opportunity he couldn't miss.

Number three, if he decided to marry Angelica then since Eliza is Angelica's sister she would be a part of his life. Since Eliza would never marry him for Angelica's sake, then maybe this is the only way to keep her in his life.

''It's a pleasure to meet you Ms.Schuyler'' he brings out his hand, palm up, for her to place hers atop, which she does. He places his kiss there and her eyes are full of interest and attraction.

''I'll leave you to it''' Eliza said, and walking away with a heavy heart.

Alexander found himself staring at Eliza as she left his view, he turned to the woman before him. There was a comfortable silence as they looked at each other, he was studying her then he realized he somewhat saw himself in her this moment. She looked like she was holding back, but had a lot to offer he couldn't describe it.

''You strike me as a woman who has never been satisfied'' His words were firm, and Angelica's face fell.

''I'm sure I don't know what you mean you forget yourself'' She said feeling somewhat confused and offended, yet still intrigued.

''You're like me'' He started again taking a step closer '' I'm never satisifed''

''Is that right?'' Once again he caught her full attention.

''I've never been satisified'' it was true, he wasn't even sure if Eliza, a woman who had captured his heart with only a glance could fully satisfy him.

Angelica's heart was racing, she knew she felt an attraction to Alexander a strong one since the moment she saw him, but after a small conversation she felt like she met someone on her level. Maybe with him she could be satisfied.

"Would you like to dance?" He asked her , She nodded in reply, moving easily with him to the centre of the floor.

As they danced Alexander couldn't help, but glance over at Eliza who stood alone, she had a thin smile on her face, her big brown eyes were filled with sadness and he understood her pain in a way. He wished she hadn't been so selfless, he supposed he should try with Angelica so Eliza's sacrifice wouldn't be in vain.

Aaron Burr bitterly watched Hamilton dance with Angelica, of course he was able to woo a sister while he was harshly rejected by her.

He sighed and looked over at the other Schuyler sister. Eliza looked so sad as she stared at Angelica and Alexander, as Aaron looked at Eliza he realized that maybe he went after the wrong sister.

He hadn't took time to truly notice Eliza before. Angelica was always the talkative one, never afraid to speak her mind, if she wanted to say something she would say it without fear. While Eliza was silent and in the background, almost as if she was waiting for something to happen for her.

He couldn't help, but go over to her ''Hello Ms. Schuyler''

''Mr. Burr'' giving him a slight curtsey.

''I haven't seen you on the dance that much''

''I have no interest in dancing at the moment to be truthful'' She slightly glanced back at her sister and Alexander dancing together happily and felt her heart break even more.

''Any reason for that?'' He asks curiously.

''Oh no reason'' She lied, she couldn't say because had given up the only man who she ever felt any true feelings for.

''You know I'm feeling a bit heated in here, would you like to join me for some fresh air'' He asked her, he felt like Eliza didn't really want to be in here anymore.

''I'd like that'' She agreed, and they made their way out of the ball room and into the garden.

Alexander took his attention off of Angelica as he noticed Eliza exiting with Burr which left him with an ugly feeling of jealously.

''It's beautiful out'' Eliza said, looking at the night sky, it was rather cold she thought to herself.

''I agree'' He nodded.

They stood in silence before Burr noticed Eliza slightly shivering, and wrapped his jacket around her.

''Thank you Mr.Burr, but don't you need it?'' She asked, feeling slighlty guilty since he no longer had a jacket on in the cold.

''No, it's fine I don't mind the cold'' He shrugged, and he couldn't help, but think she looked cute in his jacket.

''Besides, you look much better in it than I do'' He winked at her, and she laughed and shook her head.

Aaron's compliments did nothing for her, Alexander could make her face as red as a tomato with a simply glance. Maybe it was because she knew she was Burr's second choice, that he went after Angelica first, but with Alexander she was his first choice. He could have been hers, but she wanted Angelica to be happy. Angelica was always looking at for her and taking care of her, it's time she repayed her.

''Look around at how lucky we are to be alive right now'' Despite her sadness, she still appericated the beauty of life.

''I feel lucky to be here with you'' He told her smoothly, and she scoffed.

''I'd bet you rather be wth Angelica if she hadn't been swept off her feet by Mr. Hamilton'' She didn't mean to sound bitter, but it just came out.

''That isn't true'' He sounded offended at her accusation.

''If it wasn't you would have tried to woo me first, not Angelica'' it's just how it was, and Eliza accepted this. Angelica deserved all the adoration and attention, it was just being noticed by Alexander, it felt so good and she wanted it back, but she let it go and didn't regret it despite her aching heart.

''I may have noticed Angelica first, but that was because Angelica was loud and spoke her mind, it was able to catch my attention quicker. Yet when I saw you, I was much more interested, you're more of a mystery to me'' He explained himself

That didn't make Eliza feel much better, but she simply nodded.

''I understand what it's like, to stay behind in the shadows as someone else gets all the glory and you're just waiting for someone to notice you'' He thought of Alexander, he had done nothing, but be loud and obnoxious yet he keeps winning.

She did get someone to notice her, but it simply wasn't meant to be.

''Angelica deserves all the love and glory she gets'' Was the only response Eliza could think of.

''You deserve it too, you're beautiful, wise, and kind'' He tells her

''You flatter me'' She laughs, though she liked hearing that.

''It is true though, my interest in Angelica was quick and faded quickly. You're different, I'll be willing to wait for you'' He confesses.

''That isn't a good idea Sir'' She knew her heart belonged to Alexander, and he could not change that.

''Maybe it isn't, but my heart is set on you'' The way he looked at her, it was similar to the way Alexander had, but Burr didn't have that same passion, that fire.

''I think we should go back inside'' She says, and he nods. She gives him his jacket back as they enter.

''Ms. Schuyler'' He says, before she goes off in the crowd.

''Yes?''

''May I be able to write to you?'' He asks, he felt nervous waiting for her answer.

She was about to tell him that was a bad idea, until she saw Alexander and Angelica giggling together and changed her mind.

''You may'' She told him, and he grinned. Aaron Burr did a little fist pump in victory which earned a giggle from Eliza.

''Where have you been?'' Angelica asked making her way over.

''Yea, you disappeared with Burr'' Eliza caught the bitterness in Alexander's tone.

''Oh? Aaron Burr?'' Angelica questioned.

''Yes, we went out to get some fresh air'' Eliza confirmed, and the thought of them together made Alexander feel sick.

''I think you can do better'' Angelica shrugged.

''He's nice'' Was all Eliza added ''He plans on writing to me''

''As long as you're happy'' Angelica smiles at her, oh if she only knew the truth.

''And what of Peggy? Has she found anyone'' Eliza asked.

''I saw her dancing with my friend Laurens'' Alexander said.

''Besides that she seems pretty disinterested'' Angelica looked over at Peggy, who was sitting looking bored as ever.

''I'll go over to her, you two enjoy yourselves'' Eliza said, and Alexander felt disappointed.

''So Alexander, do you plan on writing to me?'' Angelica asked, a smile forming.

''Of course, you must think me crazy if I wouldn't write to such a beautiful woman'' There was some truth to that, he did plan on writing to her and she was beautiful, but he much rather write to Eliza which made him feel guilty.

''Beautiful? Oh that's vain, I prefer intelligent woman'' She corrected, and he laughed.

''You must think me crazy if I don't write to such a beautiful and intelligent woman'' That certainly wasn't a lie, Angelica was intelligent, she matched his wits. She was his equal

''Well I'm excited to see how skilled you are with the quill'' She confessed, and smirked at her.

''You shall not be disappointed'' The way he said it, he was cocky, but it also exicted to her and made her knees feel weak.

Angelica cleared her throat ''Well, I shall be leaving soon''

Alexander grabbed her hand and placed a hand on it not breaking contact '' Goodbye Angelica, I pray to see you again soon''

It wasn't until he walked away she realized she had been holding her breath

She was right, he could certainly satisfy.


	2. A Kiss

Alexander returned to camp, and he reviewed the night over in his mind.

He remember first seeing Eliza, how he felt his life change forever. When he looked at her, he saw someone he could actually love and could actually love him. Yet, she gave it up for her sister's sake.

Ah, Angelica. She was beautiful, intelligent, and not to mention rich. She would make a fine wife, and marrying her would keep Eliza in his life. Just, he wish he could actually be with Eliza.

He sighed, he knew it was hopeless. He began planning on what he would write to Angelica

__

The sisters all went to Angelica's room to discuss the ball.

''So, you think you're going to marry Colonel Hamilton?'' Peggy asks, grinning.

''I don't think so, I have to marry someone rich, and Alexander is penniless'' She sighed, and sat down it never truly hit Angelica until now. They simply couldn't be.

''Don't say that'' Eliza cuts in ''Papa loves us and wants us to marry for love and be happy''

''I don't know, he might not approve'' She looked down at her hands.

''It isn't like Mr.Hamilton is just some nobody he is the secretary to George Washington. Who papa is very close with and respects'' Eliza was trying to get her sister to be hopeful, Angelica deserved her happy ending.

''I guess that's a good point, maybe there is hope'' Angelica smiled.

''Yay!" Peggy said happily.

''How about you, Peggy? Did you meet anyone who interested you?'' Eliza asked her younger sister.

''I thought this man John Laurens was rather handsome, but I fear he already has a love'' Peggy told them.

''Why's that?'' Angelica asked her.

''He didn't seem interested in any of the girls, didn't pay any attention to me when I tried to talk to him'' She folded her arms.

''Don't worry about him Peggy, if he doesn't want you it's his lose'' Eliza told her, and she smiled back.

''And you dear sister, I saw you with Mr.Burr'' Angelica teases, and Eliza had almost forgot about him, her mind was still on Alexandr.

''Uh yes'' She awkwardly replied.

''I saw you two sneak out'' Peggy wiggled her eyebrows.

''We just needed fresh air'' Eliza explained.

''Did you talk?'' Angelica asked

'' A bit'' Eliza's mind went back to their conversation, she probably shouldn't tell Angelica the details.

''About?'' Peggy questions.

''Nothing interesting, just small talk'' Eliza shrugged, and added ''He did give me his jacket though''

''Aw that's sweet'' Peggy smiles at her.

''He better treat you nicely, or he'll have to deal with me'' Angelica warns.

''I'm sure he will''

The sisters continued to gossip. All Eliza could think about was Alexander, she needed to stop that, but he owned her heart and there was nothing she could do about that.

It was helpless.

___

Aaron Burr and Alexander's letters came in today.

Angelica reread his letter over and over, her heart was overwhelmed, she never felt this way about anyone before. She reminded herself she had to be careful, she knew since the second she saw him he'd do what it takes to survive and that might hurt her eventually.

" He writes so beautifully, he's such a romantic" Peggy comments, absorbing his words.

''He's a genius'' Angelica sighs, tracing his words with her fingers.

Eliza was silent, longing for those words to be directed towards herself.

''Eliza, what does Mr.Burr's letter say?'' Peggy asks, and Eliza forgot about that.

''Oh I have yet to read it''

''What are you waiting for, read it'' Angelica encourages.

The letter didn't interest her like Alexander had, it wasn't poetic it was a normal formal letter.

''Nice'' Peggy comments with a slight smile, clearly not impressed.

''I must start writing back'' Angelica exclaims, and picks up her quill.

Eliza sighed, and thought she probably do the same.

It was almost three hours that went by, and they almost missed the late post.

''Alexander'' Angelica exclaimed shocked to see him there.

''Angelica'' He smiled, and his eyes lit up when he saw Eliza as well.

''I have a letter for you'' She smiled at him, and handed it to him.

''Thank you my dear, I feel honored and blessed to recieve this from you. I'm also excited to see how talented you are with the quill, no doubt it shall take my breath away'' His words were soft and made Angelica's heart beat faster, and Eliza stood there awkwardly.

''Uh, Mr.Hamilton, can you give this letter to Mr.Aaron Burr'' She said handing it to him, and he felt jealously again. That Burr got to read letters from her, and not him.

''Of course, and Angelica I have written you two more letters waiting for your reply'' He handed them to her, the key for him was to pretend he was writing to Eliza instead.

"I... thank you," she held the letter in both hands gazing at it for a moment , no intentions of opening it in front of the author.

''Well, I must be off'' Eliza spoke, and Angelica agreed.

Alexander walked the two home. Eliza after seeing him, felt her affections only grow stronger, and her pain only to become deeper.

''Would you like to come in?'' Angelica asked him, and Eliza didn't want that she couldn't bear being with him any longer.

''I'd love to'' He walked in, they're father was working so it was only the girls.

''I'm sorry, but I must be excused my head hurts slighty'' Eliza said wanting to avoid speaking with him.

''I hope you feel better'' Angelica said and gave her a kiss on the forehead, Alexander and Eliza exchanged a glance before she left. He felt disappointed, he wanted to talk to her more.

The two went outside, and walked through the fields with their arms link. Alexander's mind was still on Eliza

''You write beautifully'' Angelica comments

''You flatter me'' He didn't disagree with her, he knew he was a great writer, but he needed to act humble.

''Oh, but you're a genius. Your words stole my heart completely'' Angelica stopped walking and unliked their arms.

''I'm glad you enjoyed it, I'm sure I shall feel the same once I look at your letter'' It is a lie, Eliza is the one who has his heart and doesn't believe she'll be giving it back.

Angelica glanced down at his lips, and he knew what she was thinking. He titled his head and pressed his lips against hers.

The kiss was gentle and quick, yet it made Angelica feel so alive.

They then became their journey back to the house.


	3. My Star

Eliza and Burr continued writing letters to each other, and it's been a few weeks since their courtship began.

She became more fond of Aaron, yet he did not compare to Alexander. His letters still didn't excite her expect for one.

My sweet Eliza

I hope you know how much you engross my thoughts, that I find myself thinking of you almost constantly, getting a letter from you always lightens my mood no matter what. You are my light in this dark world, despite this tainted world filled with pain and injustice, your pure soul stays as if untouched, but not because you are naive, not at all you are far from it . Your goodness doesn't come out of innocence and ignorance concerning the state of this world, you're living in a time of war after all. Someone with such goodness gives me faith, also it seems that I'm not the only one affected by you, Colonel Hamilton often asks about you, I wasn't aware you two had such a connection. Sometimes he seems more interested in you than the women he is courting. Well I'm afraid I must end this letter, my dear please write to me more as well and I look forward to seeing you tomorrow.

Adieu, my love

A.Burr

Alexander had asked about her, and often. It made her heart flutter, and her to feel all giddy.

The feeling of guilt washed over as she realized Aaron had no idea of her feelings for Alexander, she knew she had to talk to him about it for it would be unfair to continue this.

She invited him over to take a stroll, she would dicuss it with him then.

Meanwhile Angelica was worried for Eliza, she didn't seem that interested in Burr. She never got happy when recieving a letter from him, it was like she was indifferent to him. She didn't want her sister to settle, she hoped she felt more for the man than she lead on.

_____

Aaron Burr came by the next day, and the day began walking. Eliza felt scared, she wasn't sure how he would react.

''Aaron, I must tell you something'' She stopped, and he looked concerned.

''Uh ok''

''This won't be easy to hear and I am so sorry, but I am not in love with you'' She didn't want to dance around it, so she just said it.

''What?'' He looked more shocked than anything.

''I can't continue this courtship, my heart doesn't belong to you'' She looked down, and he stepped closer.

''Who does it belong to then?'' He questioned, he felt so many emotions at once. Confusion, heartbreak, and envious of whoever had her heart.

''it isn't important''

''It is to me, I have the right to know'' He spoke, tears were beginning to form in his eyes.

She paused before telling him ''It's Hamilton''

Burr simply was silent, it was Hamilton. Hamilton was the reason his Eliza didn't want to be with him, this couldn't be happening, but looking back at everything it makes sense.

''I don't care'' He says not breaking eye connect.

''What?'' Eliza asks.

'' I don't care if you love Hamilton, he is with Angelica, you must let him go. Be with me, I don't care if you love someone, I wanna be with you'' He takes her hand, and his eyes pleaded with hers.

She hadn't expected this reaction at all, she felt too shocked to say anything. He still wanted her, despite her loving another man.

''Aaron, that isn't a good idea, you deserve better than me'' it was the truth, he deserved someone who loved him and only him.

''Eliza'' He took her hand, and traced his thumb over it and looked up at her, the way he looked at her made her feel so special and loved ''There is no better than you''

Her mouth went a little dry, could he really want her that much? Than she remembered something

''Is this because I'm a Schuyler sister?'' She had to ask, was she wanted for status or for her.

''What? No'' Aaron replied back quickly

''Really? You went after Angelica first, then when she was taken you went to me. I'm just a second choice right?'' That's how it went, when the oldest Schuyler wasn't interested they'd go to either her or Peggy.

''Listen, I went after Angelica because she is a Schuyler, yet when I saw you truly noticed you I had realized I was after the wrong one. When I saw you all alone, you're kind yet sad eyes I felt like that was someone who could understand me. Someone I saw myself in'' The sincerity in his voice and eyes were enough for her to believe him.

''I'm sorry, it's just I don't understand what you see in me'' Eliza hated when her insecurity came out, she tried to have the most poistive outlook on everything, but sometimes that failed.

''You're intelligent, so very kind, everything about you represents everything good and pure in the world. You're my star that shines so brightly in all the darkness'' He wish he could make her see what he saw.

''I'm your star?'' She giggled, she thought that was rather cute.

''Yes, my beautiful dazzling star'' He grinned at her, and she blushed. He actually made her blush

''Would you like to continue our stroll?'' She asked.

''I would'' They linked arms, and continued walking.

_____

Angelica continued seeing Alexander and keeping a correspondence with him. They're letters though were romantic also talked about the war and politcs which interested Angelica just as much.

The only thing that upset her was that Alexander never spoke of his childhood or opened up her to her like she'd like. Perhaps soon he would, she had a feeling he would propose soon

Eliza walked in her their house after her walk with Burr, her mind still processing all that had happened.

''Dear sister, did you enjoy your walk with Mr.Burr?'' Angelica was curious, she needed to study her response.

''It was fine'' Eliza gave a short reply, and Angelica raised an eyebrow. She was never love struck after being with Burr. It is very different than how Angelica herself was with Alexander

''Eliza, do you like Burr?''

''Why of course'' Eliza felt scared at being questioned.

''Just want to make sure you're happy'' Angelica told her.

''Mr.Burr cares for me very much, I'll be happy with him'' She knew she was in love with Alexander, but Burr loved her and she thought maybe in time she could feel the same.

''Sometimes you seem more interested in Alexander's letters'' It was a joke, but Angelica couldn't help, but think it was true.

''That's silly'' Eliza couldn't look her in the eye, she felt flustered. She couldn't let Angelica see threw her

''Listen I'll share him if ya want'' she joked, and Eliza simply shook her head and let out a fake laugh.

Angelica worried for her sister, she hoped and prayed she would live the happiest of lives. Lord knows she deserved it

__

The next day Alexander came by and he wanted to speak with Eliza. They sat in the backyard together

''Eliza I wanted to tell you I plan on asking your father for his blessing to marry Angelica'' Her heart broke, she knew it was coming, but it hurt knowing she wouldn't be his wife even if it was her choice.

''That's wonderful'' She faked a smile.

''It's just I'm scared, I don't know if he'll approve of me. I just feel so accepted with you, Peggy, and of course Angelica. You see I've been living without a family since I was a child, my father left, my mother died I grew up buckwild, and now I want to be apart of a real family'' He confessed all to her, and Eliza was shocked he told her all of this before he told Angelica, Angelica always complained that he never spoke of his childhood or his true feelings and here he just spilled it all on her.

''You are already part of our family Alexander, Papa no doubt will accept you'' She ressured him, and Alexander wanted to kiss her, but resisted the temptation.

Eliza was easier to talk to than Angelica, Angelica was somewhat imidating while Eliza made him feel at ease. She would have been better suited for him.

____

Later that night Angelica, Eliza, and Peggy listened as Alexander was asking for her father's blessing. Angelica was anixous as ever, knowing this could end badly.

His father walked towards him, gave a nervous Alexander a firm hand shake and said ''Be true''

''You're saying..?''

''You're a good man, you're a solider, a genius, Washington speaks highly of you as do my daughters. I believe you'll be a fine husband for my Angelica'' he smiled and Alexander let out a laugh of disbelief.

He went out to see Angelica excited and almost teary eyed. He grinned at her, picked her up and spun her around.

Then he looked over at Eliza, she was smiling looking happy as she could, but their was sadness there he could tell and he felt the same. His thoughts were interrupted with a big hug from Peggy.

''Here'' His soon to be father-in-law walked in with a glass full of brady giving it to him.

After finising their drinks, the family left the room to let Alexander be alone with Angelica.

'' Angelica, I don't have much to offer you, I'm poor, don't have an acre of land, and of course no troop to command. All I got going for me is my brain and good lucks'' She chuckled at his last comment.

''But Angelica, my feelings grow stronger for you everyday and I can promise for the rest of my life I'm gonna do whatever I can to make sure you're satisfied'' He promised her, she grinned at him and they kissed.

He felt guilty looking at the giddy girl in his arms, she had no idea that he was in love with her sister. Angelica deserved better, but he meant what he said he was going to try to make Angelica as happy as possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angelica and Alexander getting married, poor Angelica he doesn't truly love her :( And also Burr's love for Eliza in this fic is kinda inspired by a song called you don't need to love me it was in another musical called if/then. I love writing Burr and Eliza's scenes, Burr loves her in the most beautiful and pure way and since im a romantic it's my fav thing to write.


	4. A Wedding

Eliza sat alone in her room. Her sister was marrying the man she loved.

That's the thought that has been going through her mind through all of this.

She wanted to cry her heart out, but didn't. No tears came out, just a feeling of helplessness. She knew this was coming, but it didn't stop the ache she was feeling.

A few days later she had gotten a letter from Burr

My Star,

I've heard the news of the engagement of Hamilton and Angelica, shocked to see that Hamilton is actually getting married, but more concerned about you my sweet. How are you doing with this news? I can only imagine the pangs it brings you, my poor Eliza! I will offer you all the comfort I can during these troubling times, I'll always be there for you. It will be difficult to see your love , love someone else trust me I know, but I'll show hold your hand and support you, help you move past this heartbreak. It will get better my star

Yours, Aaron Burr.

Eliza felt not as alone, Aaron truly did care for her and maybe he can help her move past the heartbreak she has for Alexander and she can open her heart up to Burr instead. She knew she couldn't keep loving Alexander, he was going to marry her sister.

She just wish Angelica met him first, then maybe she wouldn't feel this way.

XXXXX

In May the two got married, Angelica looked so beautiful she was glowing in her white gown and vail over her face.

Alexander watched his beautiful bride walked down the aisle and thought he truly didn't deserve her.He looked over at Eliza for a second and his mind wandered for what could have been, but he didn't let it poison his thoughts in this moment there could only be Angelica in his mind, for she was his.

After they kissed making their marriage official Angelica smiled and said ''We are on the road to finally being satisfied"

He looked into her eyes, and he knew it wasn't true he knew a man like him could never be satisfied and Angelica knew that too, but more importantly was that Angelica was just like him she wouldn't ever be satisfied.

But in this moment all he did was grin at her and kiss her again. Both trying to convince themselves they can be satisfied 

 

''Alright,alright! That's what I'm talkin' about! Now everyone give it up for the maid of honor, Eliza Schuyler!'' Laurens said who was very drunk, and as he gave Eliza a glass she could have sworn she saw a familiar pain in his eyes.

''A toast to the groom and bride everyone" Eliza started '' My sisters are truly my best friends, and we know each other like we know our own minds, so when I saw Angelica first look at Alexander I knew he was something special, my sister has never acted that way with a boy before. You two truly deserve each other''

Eliza began to tear up ''I'm sorry, I'm just so happy for you two. I wish you both the happiest marriage''

People looked touched by Eliza's speech and clapped. She sat down next to Burr and he squeezed her hand under the table for support, Eliza gave him a sweet smile in return.

Alexander had went outside to have a drink with his friends, and Angelica was talking to some aunts and uncles.

''How are you feeling?'' Burr asks her, softly caressing her wrist.

''I'm not sure, I'm happy for them truly, but there is still that pain in my heart longing for him'' She confessed

''It's going to be okay'' He promised, and kissed her hand.

''hey, what are you two love birds talking about?" Angelica went over and asked, Burr laughed and Eliza blushed.

''It's nothing Angelica'' She rolled her eyes

''Mr.Burr maybe you should go outside and have a drink with Alexander" Angelica suggested, Burr got the hint she wanted to talk to her sister and did as she said.

''I'll speak with you later my star'' Aaron told Eliza and turned to Angelica "Congratulations Mrs.Hamilton''

"Wow I can't believe I am truly Mrs. Hamilton'' Angelica sighed

''You must be so happy'' Eliza smiled

''Yea of course I am" A part of Angelica was lying another was telling the truth. She loved being married to Alexander because she loved him. He was someone on her level, on the other hand she wanted more, it somehow wasn't enough which made her look so evil. It was just that feeling eating her away, the feeling of unsatisfactory.

Eliza smiled, but she felt something was off. She was probably just imagining things, Angelica loved Hamilton she was 100% happy.

XXXX

Burr had walked outside to see Hercules, Lafayette, and Laurens toasting and shouting while Alexander shook his head and laughed.

''Why isn't it Aaron Burr''

''Sir'' He smiled.

''So glad you could make it'' Hamilton lied through his teeth , he liked Burr, he just didn't like that he was seeing Eliza.

''Well I had to say congratulations and I see the whole gang is here'' Burr laughed looking at Hamilton's drunken friends.

''You are the worst Burr'' Lafayette spat.

''Hey, you know our Hamilton isn't the only one with a Schuyler sister. Burr got the second oldest one'' Laurens said, Burr awkwardly rubbed his neck looking down at his feet.

''Ah yes, Eliza is a fine lady. You better not hurt her'' Hamilton told him, Burr resisted the urge to roll his eyes and say 'That's rich coming from you'

''I wouldn't dream of it''

''When are you gonna tie the knot with her Burr'' Laurens asks and Burr ignores him.

''Well congrats again Alexander, smile more. I'll see you on the other side of the war''

''I'll see you on the other side of the war'' Alexander smiled and everyone went back inside.

He thought about Lauren's question, when would he marry Eliza? He would marry her this second if she'd agreed, but he isn't sure if she's ready for that, not with still pining for Hamilton.

Hamilton god he didn't understand what she saw in him that's so great. That boy has something to prove nothing to lose, he keeps winning, Washington's respect, friends, married, and has the affections of the woman he loves. If there was a reason that he seems to thrive when so many have died then god dammit he was willing to wait for it.

And he was going to wait for Eliza too, because in the end even if she loved Hamilton they will never be, Eliza's was his or Burr would wait forever until she lets him into her beautiful heart.

Eliza walked outside "Hey what are you still doing out here''

''Thinking''

''What about?''

''You, our future'' Burr told her, looking at the sky.

''Oh? What do you think of our future'' Eliza asked, somewhat nervous

''I imagine marrying you, if you'd let me'' He told her.

''Is that a proposal?'' He looked at her when she said this , his eyes should love and also fear. Fear of rejection perhaps

''If that's what you would want'' He gulped

''I think I would, but you'll need to ask my father first'' He took a moment processing those words. Eliza wants to marry him, or is agreeing to.

''Of course, of course my star'' He kissed her hands, his heart overflowing with love.

Eliza looked smiled at him, and he looked up at her. His eyes held so much love for her, she found his eyes to be rather beautiful she hadn't noticed them bother. She realized they were both just staring at each other, so she leaned and kissed him.

Burr couldn't believe they were kissing, her lips felt so soft. He'd been imagining this moment since he discovered his feelings for her, she was in his arms kissing him, it felt like a dream.

"Wow'' He said, as they pulled away. Those dark eyes looking up at him made grin, she was his. 

Eliza looking back at him realized that maybe she could love him.

 

XXXXXX

''Alexander '' Philip Schuyler made his way over to his new son in law

''Sir'' He smiled at him.

''You know that Aaron Burr fellow, correct?''

''Uh, yes. Why do you ask?'' Hamilton asks raising an eyebrow

''I have a feeling he'll eventually ask for dear Betsey's hand in marriage sooner or later. Is he a good honest respectable man?'' Schuyler asked, and Hamilton took a thoughtful pause.

Here he has to chance to say awful things about Burr so he can't marry Eliza, yet perhaps it would be taking away Eliza's happiness. Then again, Angelica had told him Eliza didn't seem all that happy with Burr

''I like to consider him a friend, but I don't find him to be all that trustworthy'' He told him

''Is that so?'' Schuyler responded

''He never says his true beliefs, and if I am being honest I do not think general Washington is a big fan of him either'' Hamilton shrugged. 

''Thank you son'' He told him and Hamilton nodded.

He was only being honest, he doesn't need to feel guilt.

''Hey honey, what was that about?'' Angelica asked

''Oh nothing'' He smiled.

''You know, I think it's time to get the honey moon started'' She said mischievously 

''I think you're right'' He grinned at her, and the newly wed couple went off.


	5. Can I marry your daughter?

Aaron Burr knocked on the Schuyler's door, he felt sick with nerves. He was going to ask him permission to marry his daughter, what if he said no? Burr had no idea what he would do.

''Hello Mr.Burr'' Philip Schuyler opened the door.

''Sir,um, may I come in?'' Burr asks, and Philip gestured for him to come in.

''Are you here to see Eliza?" He asks.

''No actually, I'm here to see you'' He told him.

''Oh, I see'' Philip looked down, knowing what was coming

''Sir, your daughter Eliza is truly the best and finest lady I have ever met.I would be honored to have your permission to marry her'' Burr's whole body was shaking in fear as he Waited for Philip's answer.

''No, I do not give my consent for you to marry my daughter'' He told him, and Burr froze.

''I'm sorry what?" this couldn't be happening

''I find you untrustworthy and I do not think you make a good match for my daughter'' Philip's attitude was almost stoic.

''Papa what's going on?" Eliza asks coming down stairs, and she's surprised to see Burr.

"Nothing, Mr.Burr was just leaving'' He glared at the young heart broken man

''What?Why?'' She asked concerned filled her face.

''Your father has decided not to grant me permission to marry you'' Burr couldn't look at her, it would hurt too much.

''Is that true papa?'' She looked at her father

''I'm sorry my dear, but I simply do not approve of this match'' He told her truthfully.

''That's not- You know what, I think I'm going to take a walk with Mr.Burr'' She told her father, and Burr looked up at her.

''Eliza no-'' Her father started, but she interrupted him.

''I have to talk to him'' She took Burr's hand and went out of the house.

At first they walked in silence before Burr spoke up ''Betsey, my star I am so sorry. I wish things were different I really do and-'' he was cut off by Eliza placing her lips on his.

''I don't care what my father says, I want to marry you'' She told him, and his eyes widened.

''Are you suggesting we elope?'' He asked her, clearly shocked.

''Why not?'' She laughed, and he grinned at her.

He took her hands in his and kissed them ''Yes my love!''

And so they did.


	6. Stay Alive

"I cannot believe you didn't tell me you and Burr eloped'' Angelica told her, as the three sisters sat in Angelica's home.

''I didn't know how to'' Eliza sighed.

''We're sisters, we tell each other everything'' Angelica said, and it made Eliza's heart ache a bit because there was so many things she couldn't tell her.

''I knew'' Peggy said.

''You what?'' Angelica's eyes widened 

''Listen I knew you were not gonna approve'' Eliza tried to reason

''it's just, it's so unlike you'' Angelica really did feel a bit of betrayal the fact that her little sister didn't tell her that she had eloped with Burr a month ago.

''Father hasn't responded to any of my letters'' Eliza commented sadly

''He's still angry, he'll get over it trust me'' Peggy told her.

''Speaking of not telling people things, have you told Alexander you're pregnant?'' Eliza asks her older sister

''I have not'' Angelica responded and moved to look out the window, her hand touching her stomach.

''You have to tell him''

''I can't, it will district him from his duties. He'll know when he comes home'' 

It pained Eliza to say it, but she had to ''What If he doesn't come back home''

''Don't say that'' Angelica turned around with hot tears in her eyes, and in this moment Eliza can see her sister was truly scared, she couldn't remember the last time she saw her sister scared. She knew she had to help

Eliza began writing a letter to general Washington begging him to send Alexander home to her poor distressed sister.

XXXXX

''Alexander!'' Angelica rushed towards her husband when she saw him from outside their window.

''What are you doing home?'' Concerned was written all over her face, and Alexander feared he disappointed her.

''General Washington sent me home'' He couldn't look her in the eyes

''Why?''

''We had gotten into an argument, and before I knew it he screamed at me to go home'' Angry was building up inside him thinking about it, then looked down at his wife's stomach that had a little bump.

''I'm pregnant'' She told him, 

''Angelica why didn't you tell me'' He put his hands on her stomach

''I didn't want to distract you from your duties'' She began ''Fighting in this war would lead your career in the right direction, I couldn't stand in the way of that''

''Well you don't need to worry about that anymore'' He sighed and sat down on the bench 

''Alexander listen to me'' She sat down next to him '' Washington is going to realize how much they need you, he'll promote you, then after you can begin your career put that brilliant mind of yours to use. Perhaps, that could satisfy'' she took his hand and smiled at him.

All he could do was kiss her hand, her words did not bring peace to his mind. It scared him if anything, he felt like he could only disappoint his beautiful wife.

The next day Alexander's heart stopped when he realized he gotten a letter, a letter from Eliza.

My dear Alexander,

I know you were sent home, and if I am to be honest with you it is because of me. I had written a letter to General Washington begging him to send you home, I am not sorry though. I knew you would fight until the world was done, but you deserve a chance to meet your son. Please take a moment to look around at how lucky we are to be around right now. Look at where you are, look where you started the simple fact that you're alive is a miracle, just stay alive for my sister that would be enough. I did not pretend to know the challenges you're facing the worlds keep erasing and creating in your mind. There is no reason to be afraid, I know my sister made the right choice with whom she married, just remember to come home to her at the end of the day, that would be enough. You don't need a legacy, or money just open your heart up to our dear Angelica. That would be enough

My best regards to you and Angelica. God bless you

Alexander felt tears beginning to form in his eyes at the letter, it was so beautiful and truly what he needed to hear.

He had remembered Angelica telling him that Eliza was truly the kindest soul she has ever known, she was right. Eliza was so good, kind, sensitive, and caring, the dream wife.

He felt himself pining for her again.

''Is that a letter from Eliza?'' Angelica asked going over to him

''Uh, yes it is'' He felt somewhat nervous

''Ah, has she told you of her elopement with Mr.Burr, or has he already told you?'' She says, a hidden bitterness because Eliza had taken a month to tell her.

''Her what now?'' Hamilton eyes widened. Eliza married to Burr, it sounded like a nightmare

''Oh you didn't know well yes. My sister is now Eliza Burr'' She shrugged

''She can do better'' He scoffed

''No one deserves Eliza, no one is good enough for her. But as long as she's happy, I am too'' Some people could take Angelica saying everyone isn't good enough for Eliza as jealously, but Hamilton could see it was truly just adoration for her sister. Those two loved each other so much, he wondered if Angelica realized Eliza's feelings for him that she would have Step down just like Eliza had

''May I read the letter?'' she asks curiously, and Hamilton hands it over to her.

He prayed Angelica wouldn't find anything odd about it, as he watched her read it nervously.

When she finished she had a light laugh ''Of course she was the reason Washington sent you home. She cares so much about everyone, you know everytime I'm faced with a tough decision I ask myself what would Eliza do? The answer is always the right thing, putting others before ourselves'' She sighed lovingly, her sister was truly the one pure thing in this world.

''You girls have a lovely bond'' Was all Hamilton could say

''My sisters are truly the greatest thing in my life'' She said and added ''And you of course'' with a laugh. She wasn't sure if she loved Hamilton as much as her sisters, they had an incomparable bond

''Yes don't leave your dear husband out'' he chuckled 

''Of course not darling'' She smiled.

There was a silence between them and Hamilton took the time to think about the fact that Eliza was married to Burr. He knew she was going to eventually be married, that she wouldn't spend her days pining for him, but he just didn't like it. Not one bit

''Is everything ok, love?'' Angelica asks noticing he looked somewhat unsettled

''Couldn't be better''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No burr is in this chapter lol, I wanted to focus a bit more on ham and Angelica. I always imagined that like if Ham married Angelica then instead of that would be enough there would be a song called 'that could satisfy' talking more about the goals of his careers.


	7. Non Stop

'Angelica, my love. I must return to war''

''What? What happened'' She stood up

''I received a letter from General Washington, there are troops waiting for me'' He smiled at her, she knew that this is what she wanted and asked for, but it didn't stop her anxiety 

''Please be careful my darling'' He put her hands on her stomach 

'' I will return to you two, I promise'' He kisses her, and holds her face in his hands

''I love you''

''I love you too''

 

XXXX

Eliza was stressed for both her Burr and Alexander. she had made the decision to be Burr's wife, she needed him to return to her

and then there was Alexander, who was writing her letters and she would give comforting words in return. She was happy he got a job on the field like he wanted, but it only made her feel more sick with worry

Her sister was pregnant and although she didn't try to show it, Eliza knew she was terrified who wouldn't be? Angelica had more to worry about than Eliza, if anything happened to Burr she would lose a husband, but a child wouldn't lose his father at the very least. It's an awful disturbing way of thinking, but It was true

She prayed to God that he would be kind to Alexander and Burr. 

Peggy and Eliza had gone to Angelica's house a lot recently so she wouldn't be alone

''What are you gonna name the baby?''Peggy asks

''I have to talk it over with Alexander, but I was thinking Phillip because of our father''

''That's sweet, Father would love that'' Eliza smiled

''Eliza, will you and Burr have children when he returns?'' Angelica asks

''I'd love to and I think he would to'' they had already consummated their marriage, but Eliza had not become pregnant because of it. It was a good and bad thing, good because she did not have to worry about the father of her child dying in war and bad because of how Eliza wanted a child

''I have to ask what attracted you to Burr?'' This question was bothering Angelica to know end, she always thought she knew her sister like she knew her own mind, but this she couldn't get.

Eliza paused, she couldn't explain it to Angelica not the fact that Burr was emotional support system for her because she gave up the man she loved, and that always gave her extreme guilt.

''He's a kind and intelligent man'' 

That answer didn't satisfy Angelica's curiosity, but before she could push it Peggy joined in

''Angelica, what attracted you to Alexander?'' Peggy asked her

She let out a chuckle ''It was just from the moment I first saw his face I noticed his intelligent eyes and hunger pang frame, he was handsome and boy does he know it. Then Eliza introduced us, it was electric I can't even begin to explain. It was talking to someone on my level, we only just met, but understood each other''

Hearing this only assured Eliza she made the right choice 

''Was it like that with you and Burr?'' Peggy asks Eliza, and Angelica raises an eyebrow

''Uh, yeah'' She lies, Angelica can tell she's lying, but doesn't question her.

XXXXXX

Battle of Yorktown, 1781 

He wasn't throwing his shot, he was on the field commanding his man with a weapon in his hand ready to face whatever comes.

Then he remembers his Angelica is waiting for him, not only is she waiting for him but they have a child on the way who needs a father.

He won't let them down

XXXXX

''Angelica, there's a letter'' Peggy tells her and hands it to her

Angelica eagerly takes it from her, and opens it. Eliza and Peggy curiously look to see her reaction

''We won'' Angelica says slowly then starts smiling and excitedly exclaims ''We won!''

The girls scream in delight, they hug each other and jump up and down.

''My Alexander is coming home'' Angelica states happily, and a thought occurs to Eliza

''What of my Burr?''

''Alexander said he's alive'' She smiles, and Eliza sighs in relief 

 

XXXXX

Burr had returned home to Eliza, he picked her up and spun her around she giggled happily

''I was so worried about you''

''I'm safe, we won'' He smiled, took her hand and kissed it.

''So what now?'' She asked, referring to their future.

''I'm thinking I can go back to New York, finish up my studies and start practicing law'' He was still holding her hand, caressing it.

''Sounds like a good plan'' She sighed, and smiled.

He smiled back, and the two hugged.

XXXXX

Alexander and Angelica also returned to New York, Eliza and Burr didn't live that far from them actually causing Eliza to often visit them.

When Phillip is born both Alexander and Angelica agree it's the best day of their lives.

They both saw the future in Phillip's eyes, he'll grow up to be like his father and will maybe even lead their new country. 

But, right now he was just a baby and they will dedicate every day of their life to him.

When Eliza meets Phillip, she tears up ''Angelica he's beautiful''

''Isn't he?'' She smiles ''Wanna hold him?'' She asks and Eliza nods.

She's looking at her nephew and her heart is overflowed with love, she has Alexander's eyes and her sister's smile. It made her heart ache for her own baby though, her and Burr have been trying yet hadn't got any results it devastated Eliza over and over again.

But, once again she was so happy for her sister, she knows she'll be the greatest mother.

 

Alexander and Burr were both still very dedicated to their work, both were upcoming lawyers yet still couldn't be more different.

When he got home, he would rant to Eliza about how he swore Hamilton would never stop writing or shut his mouth

Eliza rolled her eyes at her husband ''You know Aaron , there's nothing wrong with people expressing their opinions''

''Perhaps, but it's still foolish of him. He just thinks he's so much smarter than everyone else''

''He isn't that bad'' Eliza felt the need to defend him, she still loved him and he was her sister's husband.

Burr shut up about it, for a second he forgot about his wife being in love with another man for a few minutes they were just a normal married couple.

XXXXX

Alexander would always rant to his wife about Burr ''I don't understand that man, he is a smart man, but he barley ever speaks his mind. He has the nerve to tell me to calm down as well, I'm so sick of his talk less smile more attitude'' 

''You know Alexander, you may not understand him, but he is a good lawyer'' Angelica began and Alexander knew she was going somewhere with this

''He could help write the essays defending the constitution. I'm sure he would, Eliza could help convince him'' She suggested

Alexander would be lying if he hadn't thought about it before, but something stopped him from doing it.

It was an ugly emotion called jealously. He hated that he was married to Eliza,perhaps that's where most of his anger towards Burr comes from, but he didn't want to ask of Eliza's husband.

''No'' Is all he said to his wife

Instead he got the help of John Jay and James Madison. Which was suppose to be a total of 25 essays, but 85 were written instead.

John Jay got sick after writing 5, James Madison wrote 29, Hamilton wrote the other 51, with the help of his wife.

Angelica would give Hamilton advice, edit his writings, and sometimes when Hamilton's wrist starting to ache she would take over and write for him.

She loved all of it, at times she felt jealous of her husband. He was allowed to do this work, he would get all the credit for it and Angelica would simply be forgotten.

It reminded her of the fact that she was still not fully satisfied with life, and maybe she never will be.

XXXXX

" I can't believe Hamilton wrote 51 essays'' Burr rolled his eyes.

''Angelica helped him'' Eliza smiled, her sister deserved some credit for her hard work.

''Those two just never stop do they?''

''One day they'll be ruling the world''

''Now that's a scary thought'' Bur laughed.

''Oh shush, let's go to bed''

''Yes dear''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any errors in this chapter but it's been so long since i've updated i had to put something up. Also in this story burr and eliza will not be having children sorry to anyone who wanted to see a burrliza baby but idk kids aren't really that interesting to put in a story. Also i think eliza someone who wants kids so bad not being able to have one with burr only adds more tragedy and drama to her sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

> AN: What do you guys think? Now i'm writing this as a hamliza fan I'm not the biggest Hamgelica shipper (i do think its interesting) So Hamilton will be more in love with Eliza, but love Angelica too. And I decided to have burr as Eliza's love interest because I think in a lot of these aus they make everything the exact same but just have hamilton have a different wife like they have Eliza marry John Church and that's just boring to me, Having her be with Burr would cause more drama also i think they are very similar and would be interesting together.


End file.
